


Gotham's Little Miracle

by 1me1anch01y_b1iss1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, M/M, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1me1anch01y_b1iss1/pseuds/1me1anch01y_b1iss1
Summary: Jason Peter Todd and Marinette Grace Todd were both children of Willis and Catherine Todd. Both children wounded up on the streets of Gotham, the City of Crime and Batman.What happened when they got separated? It's a rollercoaster for both
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Jason Peter Todd and Marinette Grace Todd were both children of Willis and Catherine Todd. Both children wounded up on the streets of Gotham, the City of Crime and Batman. They were only 4 and 10 at the time. Willis Todd, was a petty crook who after he got released from jail failed to make it back to his family. 

This left Catherine alone with Jason and Marinette. Catherine was also a drug-addict which often left the two young children to fend for themselves. Eventually she died of a drug-overdose which left the two very young children all alone in the city of crime. 

“What are we gonna do?” Marinette asked looking up at her big brother, when she saw her mother laying on the couch,   
_  
dead.  
_  
While she tried to act brave, she was only four. And the waver in her voice confirmed that she was in fact scared. 

“I don’t know pixie pop, but no matter what I’ll always protect you. ‘Ya hear?” Jason responded. Jason was definitely scared, he always was the one that left in charge of his younger sister, but now he had no home, no food, and now no mother.   
_  
What was he going to do?   
_  
Marinette merely nodded her head with no spoken response. 

After a few minutes, Jason knelt down to be face to face with marinette and put his hand on her shoulder. “I want you to get our coats, the heaviest ones we got, ok? I also want you to get warm clothes on, alright Nettie?” They might be alone now, but Jason would rather die than let his younger sister be cold. Food would be a problem for another time. This is a problem he can solve now. 

Marinette nodded and took off toward the back room. 

When Marinette left, Jason let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. What was going to do with a very tiny four year old in the middle of Gotham. He knew she was strong, she had to be; their father was gone doing who knows what,   
_  
actually now that he thought about he was probably committing crimes.   
_  
And their mother, while not the best, was there a bit, but now they’re completely alone. 

Marinette came back into the room with her coat on and long pants, with hair still tied in her usual pigtails and her face visibly saddened. She was also carrying Jason's clothing. Jason walked up to her and wrapped her hug. He picked her up, placed her on his hip and carried her to the front door. 

Both the young Todds took one last look at the tiny apartment before leaving. 

__________________________________________________

It’s been about two weeks since Catherine Todd has passed away. Both children have been living on the streets, tucked into dark alley corners at night, with Jason protectively watching over. 

They get food where they can. Pickpocketing coming in handy more times that Jason can count. He’d been doing long before he and Marinette were out living on the streets to provide for Marinette and himself. 

During the day, Jason would try and teach Marinette the alphabet and numbers. He’d usually find something for Marinette to be able to draw on the ground. 

This is usually what their mornings would consist of, while the afternoons would be spent finding food, begging (a cute little girl did wonders apparently) and pickpocketing unsecting passerbyers. 

“Hey, Pixie pop?” Jason asks one morning. 

“Yeah, Jay-Jay?” Marinette responds, curious as to what her brother had to say. 

“How ‘bout we practice your letters, yeah? Then we can get up and find some food.” Jason questions in a hopeful tone. He really wanted Marinette to be able to read and there was no way school was an option, so he was Nettie’s only hope. 

“Noooo,” Marinette drawled out in a whine. “It’s so boring Jay-Jay. I wanna do something fun.” 

“C’mon Nettie, why not? Don't you wanna read like Jay-Jay when you're older?” Jason responds, crouching down in front of where she was sitting, hoping to convince her. 

Marinette shakes her head while responding, “You can always read to me.” 

Jason shakes his head while chuckling and bent down to pick her up. He sat down on the ground and placed her in his lap. 

“Okay, so Nettie, we’re gonna start with the letter A again...” 

__________________________________________________

It has now been about 3 months since the incident and both Jason and Marinette have found their way around the streets. 

On a particularly cold Tuesday morning, the Todds were walking along the grimy streets of Gotham City. They were looking for a way to make money, when they stumbled upon a broken down car that they could sell the parts of. 

For the past few months both children figured out pretty quickly that they needed a source of income. The only easy, quick and safe solution Jason could think of was to jack parts off cars and sell them. They were able to make quick money that went towards food or a small jacket for the chillier nights. 

__________________________________________________

It has now been over 6 months since Marinette and Jason have started living on the streets full time. Marinette is now five years old and is still learning how to count and read. She can now recognize small words and is able to count till 20. 

The Todd siblings were once again walking down a dark street a little before dusk hoping to find a safe spot for the night. 

“Jay-Jay?” Marinette suddenly asked. 

“Yeah, Nettie?” Jason responded. 

“I want food.” she said. 

Jason sighed. She was too young to understand the complexity of the situation as well as how Gotham worked. While she was a smart kid, tough too, she also rarely left the house while their mother was still around, it was always Jason who went out and worked out how the streets of Gotham City worked. 

“We’ll get some food later. Okay, Nettie” Jason promised 

Marinette nodded. “Okay, only if you eat this time too.” 

“I do eat pixie. I eat just enough.” Jason commented back. Fuck, he thought, sure I don’t eat too often, but pixie’s too damn small, she could probably pass as two years old, three if she’s lucky. I-   
“Nuh-uh,” Marinette broke through his thoughts. “Every time I eat or try to share my food you never take it or don’t eat at all. You always say you’re going to protect me but, but how can you protect me if you don’t eat enough to get strong?” 

_  
Damn I can't refute her logic. I always tell her that eating will make her grow big and strong, but now she’s using my own goddamn reasoning against me.   
_  
Jason thought again 

So Jason only merely bent down, picked her and placed her on his left hip. They started walking again when Jason started to poke and tickle Marinette’s sides. When she started squealing and giggling, begging him for him to stop, it brought a smile to his face.   
_  
Hopefully she’ll forget about me not eating enough.   
_

__________________________________________________

It has now been one year since they’ve been on the streets. Jason has turned 11. While he only got a hug from sister and her trying to convince him to eat more than usual, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Sure a roof over their heads, full stomachs for once, and a warm environment would be nice but at least his sister is safe. 

It was a cold night when Marinette started harshly coughing. Jason walked over to her to try and relieve it and she calmed down after a minute. 

It has now been a full week since Marinette has first started coughing. There’s absolutely nothing Jason can do when she gets into the violent coughing fits and it angered him. It's not like he could afford any medicine, they barely had any food to eat 

It’s during one of these fits when a couple of older kids walked up to the sibling duo. They were all male and appeared to be about 15 to 17 years old. Jason immediately tensed when the group and started to prepare for an attack. Living on the streets made him a pretty good fighter. 

“Relax kid, we just wanna help.” One of the older boys announces. 

“Help with what exactly?” Jason growled out. He wasn’t going to let a bunch of nasty older boys near his baby sister

The boy just rolled his eyes while responding, “Look we know the little squirts sick. So how ‘bout we make a deal? We help you and you help us.” 

“How are you gonna help me exactly?” Jason questions 

“We can get the kid something and you guys accompany us. A trade for a trade.” 

Jason stopped to think about it for a minute. Pixie was really sick and it looked like she wasn’t getting any better, but he also really didn’t want to associate with any gangs.   
_  
Fuck.   
_

“Fine,” Jason glared. “You got yourself a deal.” 

That was how Jason got himself into a mess. Sure, the group was able to get Marinette somethings and she got better after a few days, but the group also had Jason getting into odd jobs that were oftentimes more dangerous than not.   
_  
Dammit.   
_

__________________________________________________

That was 6 months ago and quite possibly the worst mistake Jason has ever made. They have now spent 18 months on the street and the last six have been the most dangerous. 

Jason has had to bust the gang out of multiple situations. He’s tried to slip away from the gang multiple times to no avail; he really doesn't want them to hurt his little pixie. 

Both the Todd siblings were trying to make it away from the gang, at least for the night so they could feel a little safer. As they were walking hand in hand, Marinette spoke up. 

“Jay-Jay, I’m scared.” she spoke in a soft voice. 

Hearing that broke Jason’s heart. This was all his fault, if only he hadn’t made that stupid deal none of this would have happened 

“I know,” Jason sighed. “I’m sorry, this is all my fault.”

Marinette suddenly stopped, jerking Jason's hand back, making him face her. “It's not your fault Jay-Jay!” Marinette simi-yelled. “It was never your fault. You did what you had to do. Please, Jay-Jay, never think it's your fault.” After her triade, Marinette pulled him into a hug, her head resting on his stomach. Jason bent down to pick her up, her legs wrapped around him with hands clasped around his neck. 

“When did you get so smart?” Jason mumbled in Marinette’s hair, still hugging her. 

Marinette giggled in response. “I don’t know? Sense I had to make up for the fact that you're an idiot.” 

“Hey!” Jason yelled, and started tickling her in response. 

“Pl-please!” Marinette begged. “Ple-please! Sto- stop it!” when she couldn’t get any more words out, she started laughing even harder. 

“Say sorry and I might stop...” Jason bargained. 

“I-I’m so-sorry!” marinette said, still laughing. “So-rry just st-stop! Please!” 

__________________________________________________

One full year with the gang and they were caught in a raid with the police. It escalated… it was bad. 

Marinette and Jason were caught in the middle of it. They had somehow thought that it was a good idea. They’d escape and make it back to a rendezvous point and regroup. Lets just say that didn’t happen. 

The Todd siblings were running in opposite directions, when all of a sudden Marinette got yanked back by an officer, and started screaming. 

When Jason heard the screaming he turned around just in time to see his baby sister getting shoved into the back of a police car. 

Nonono! Jason started running after her screaming. “No! No! No!”   
_  
Fuckfuckfuck. FUCK. why did I ever make that fucking goddamn deal. None of this would've happened if I hadn't made that deal.   
_

Jason started to run even faster as tears were streaming down his face. When the car sped off, all Jason could think is that this was going to be the greatest regret in his life.   
…   
When marinette got shoved into the police car she couldn’t stop screaming and banging on the window, begging for her brother. 

The next thing she knew was that she was at the police station being examined by a medic, she heard talk of CPS being called in and adoption, and all she could do was think that they all to stop, she had family, she had a brother, she didn’t need no stinky house when she had Jason! The best big brother in the entire world! 

It was all a blur when being put on a plane to Paris, France. Apparently that's where her adopted parents were. Stupid. 

Marinette slept for most of the plane ride, and woke to a flight attendant telling her her new parents were waiting for her.

She was no longer Marinette Grace Todd, now she was only Marinette Grace Dupain-Cheng. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Marinette first saw her new “parents” they looked kind, they looked like nice people, but that was just the problem. In Gotham City, people are only nice when they want something. She only ever trusted Jason enough to turn her back because if she did that with other people, they would surely stab her in it. 

The big man, who she later learned was named Tom, was huge. Marinette had to crane her neck just to look at his face. However when she did, he had a kind but somewhat sheepish smile and hazel eyes 

Meanwhile the woman on the other hand was rather short. She also had a kind smile on her face. She had grey eyes with Asian features. 

When the couple finally noticed Marinette, standing there analyzing them, they took a second to look at her as well. Sure they had seen a picture of her, but it wasn’t the best quality and Marinette wasn’t exactly cooperating for it either. Marinette was tiny, like really tiny, the couple was told it was probably due to malnutrition from living on the streets. Her hair, a deep black, that shown a navy blue in the right lighting, was in these cute little pigtails. Marinette‘s eyes were a pretty bluebell, but looked like they seen more than they should have, living in the streets of Gotham City that was probably true. 

Sabine finally worked up the courage to walk towards Marinette. She bent down a little to introduce herself. 

“Hi, sweetheart. I’m Sabine and this is my husband Tom.” Sabine gestured to the man behind her. 

“Hi. I’m Marinette.” Marinette mumbled, introducing herself as well. Jason always told to be kind

Tom spoke next. “How ‘bout we go home and talk some more there?” 

Marinette only numbly nodded. Tom and Sabine gestured her over a cab they had already called over. Marientte was quiet the during the entire time to the bakery. She wasn’t supposed to be here! She was supposed to be in Gotham, with her big brother, not with this couple who thought that she would make a great charity case. Stupid! 

The cab pulled up to a bakery. Were they really going to stop and get some treats? Marinette was proved wrong when the couple guided her to a side door. As soon as they were in, Marinette immediately got led upstairs and was instructed to sit on the couch. As soon as everyone was seated Sabine spoke. 

“This is where we live. We’re bakers.” 

Marinette only merely nodded. She wasn’t going to trust these people just because she was invited to their home. 

“What are some of your favorite things?” Tom said, trying to ease the tension in the room. 

“My brother, I like the color pink too.” Marinette said quietly. 

The couple decided to ignore that she mentioned her brother. It was obvious that she didn’t want to be separated from him and that she didn’t want to be here either no matter how bad it was back in Gotham City. 

“Pink is one of my favorite colors as well, I like red too.” Sabine said. Trying to relate to her new daughter. 

“Do you have anything you like you do? We can teach you how to bake.” Tom said, getting excited at the prospect of baking with Marinette. 

Marinette only shook her head while she said, “Not really, though I did learn to sew on the streets. Except that was more out of survival.” Marnette mumbled the last few words quietly. 

“Do you want to continue learning, because we can get you a sewing machine if you want to start.” Sabine said, hoping to find Marinette a solid hobby. 

Marinette only nodded again causing the married couple to breathe a sigh of relief. 

“How old are you Marinette?” sabine asked. Although the girls files said all the necessary details they could be wrong. Who knows what the GCCPS put down just to get the girl away. 

“I’m six, I turn seven next year.” Marinette said. 

The conversation continued after that. When she was going to be enrolled in school, her french lessons, and english lessons, (she asked, apparently, she was still learning to write and read. It would be sad to discontinue her progress.) They talked about her new room and how she wanted to decorate it. 

Tom and Sabine could only hope that Marinette would come to be comfortable in her new home. 

__________________________________________________

It’s been about a week since Marinette had disappeared and Jason was losing his shit. He’d ask around in hope that anyone had seen. Everyone was a negative. He looked everywhere and she was nowhere to be seen. Jason was pretty sure she wasn’t even in Gotham anymore and thought scared him shitless. 

Jason was getting restless. It’s been about a month since Marinette has disappeared and Jasonn was running low on money. He needed someone to look into his baby sister's disappearance. Anyone! 

And that’s when he saw it, in all its glory, the fucking batmobile. This could either be the breakJason was looking for or the second biggest mistake in all his life. 

So he started to remove the tires from the car. He was doing pretty well too; just halfway there. When the motherfucker Batman decides to show up. 

“You’re going to give me back my tires.” Batman demands of Jason. 

“Who says I took ‘em?” Jason shot back, clearly trying not to get caught 

“What else is the tire iron for?” Batman questions, glaring down at Jason with his hand on his hip, clearly exasperated. 

“This!” Jason yelled hitting Batman in the stomach with the tire iron. 

“Why you little son of a gun-” Batman said. 

After dropping the tire iron, Jason started running away saying, “Try and catch me you big boob!” 

Batman had started to chase after Jason, when he finally caught up with him, Batman grappled Jason to a nearby roof. 

“Alright kiddo, why were trying to steal my tires? Also how old are you? 

“Why would I tell you anything when you literally kidnapped me?”

Batman just sighed. 

“Let’s start over…” Batman said. 

__________________________________________________

Since it was still in the middle of summer when the Dupain-Chengs adopted Marinette, they had time to put her in french lessons before the start of school. Since Marienette was six, the Dupain-Chengs were able to enroll her in enseignement élémentaire, where she would continue her French and English lessons. 

Marinette was still very cautious of her new found ‘parents’. Why would you ever take in a street kid? What are they benefiting from marinette being in Paris, in their home? Whatever it is, it can’t be good. 

On Marinette's first day of  enseignement élémentaire, when she walked in, the first thing she did was survey her classmates and classroom. It was quite loud when she first entered and there was a load of small children playing on a carpet. 

Marinette really did not want to be there. She really didn’t want to be in a school where she didn’t know the language surrounded by a bunch of snotty children, but here she was. 

The children were told to sit on the carpet and told to introduce themselves. Marinette really didn’t know what was going on, but as soon as she noticed other kids saying their names, she assumed they were just introducing themselves. So when it finally came to her, Marinette just waved. 

“Hi.” Marientte started in a small voice. “I’m Marinette.” 

The other kids just stared at her weirdly, making her shrink back. Marinette really didn’t know why they were looking at like that. Didn’t she do what they wanted? Then Marinette realized she introduced herself in English and not French…  _ Shit.  _

“O-oh. Sorry.” Marinette whispered. “Je suis Marinette.” 

The introductions started back up again. When they were finally done the teacher went on to teach the rest of the students, however Marinette simply blocked them all out. She couldn’t understand them anyways. 

During lunch a small child of Moroccan descent, with a red cap, came up to Marinette. 

“Hi. I’m Nino.” the kid introduced with a slight accent . 

“You speak english.” was the first thing that came out of Marinette’s mouth. She didn’t mean to say it but she was surprised. 

  
  


The kid, Nino, chuckled while nodding his head. “Yeah. I have cousins who live in America and we go a lot .” He said as a reasoning. 

“Oh.” was Marinette’s only response 

“Yeah. Anyways where you from? ” Nino asked 

Marinette nodded her head while responding, “I'm from America. New Jersey.” 

“Cool.” Nino said. He chose not to comment on her far off look. 

The rest of the day was much the same. Nino and Marinette talking, while ignoring the teacher. Maybe this wasn’t someone she could trust, but it was someone to talk to. 

__________________________________________________

Jason had started living with Bruce shortly after the tire incident. Turns out that Bruce Wyane playboy extraordinaire is motherfucking Batman. 

Dick was another person that visited the manor once in a while. Apparently he was training to be a police officer in Bludhaven. Jason also figured out that Brice Wyane is starting to develop a habit where he adopted kids who had black hair and blue eyes, who also apparently have a troubled past. God, Jason was fuck from the start. Jason tolerated Dick, but it felt weird to be considered a little brother. Jason was always the older sibling, ever since he was 6 years old he got to be a Big Brother™️, and it was the best thing in the world. Sure it was a little hard when Jason and Marinette were left on the streets, but he protected Marinette, but now she was gone. 

God, Jason missed Marinette. He originally tried to steal from the batmobile to get money to be able to find Nettie, but he ended up with fucking father instead. Sure, Jason could just ask Bruce to help find Marinette, but he rather die than let his little pixie out on the street fighting crime, because she’d surely follow Jason. 

Jason was definitely slow to trust anyone in the manor. Alfred was the first one semi-trusted by Jason. Bruce was a bit harder. Anyone who runs around the streets of Gotham at night fighting crime dressed as a giant bat-furry deserves to be put at a distance in Jason's book. 

__________________________________________________

Back in Paris, Marinette was starting to get used to her new way of life. She had her own room, but she preferred sleeping next to big brother, he kept her warm even on the streets. Her new ‘friends’ if she could even call them that were loud and in her personal space a lot. If one more person put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, she was definitely going to flip them over it. Her ‘parents’ were fine, except she would probably never see them as parents, they were there, but the bakery would always be their first child. 

School was going well. Marinette continued to learn French and was getting closer to being able to hold a decent conversation. She was also still talking to Nino. Marinette still has yet to call him a friend but he was better than the students in her class. Le Chien Kim or Kim was another kid that was more tolerable than the others. Kim seemed to take the role of the sporty friend and constantly tried to make challenges. Marinette found him good for comedic relief. 

However Marinette would never see Paris as home. Gotham would forever remain her home, no matter where she lived. Gotham was where her big brother was. Gotham was where Jason was. And one day, Marinette would return home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the scene where Jason and Batman was interacting was actually taken from an old Batman comic. I found the scene hilarious and wanted to include it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter. Feedback is welcome.


End file.
